


Mine

by DesChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos
Summary: Sans had taken his teasing too far and was now being hunted by his normally loyal brother Papyrus. Pup on the other hand was hunting his brother, the object of his obsession, to teach the teasing skeleton exactly who owned who.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



> I blame xLadyMalice for all this need.
> 
> Only marking 'non con' cause consent is not even implied.

White clouds of smoke were rapidly expelled from Sans mouth as he stood with his back to the tree. Pressing himself into the shadow as if the pristine footprints crunched into the snow weren’t a clear indication of where he was. He just needed time to catch his breath.

The whole thing had been a joke. Sans had been toying with a monster to get Papyrus riled up when something inside his brother snapped. A stoic expression overtaking the lanky skeletons gaze as his right eye light flickered to life with wisps of orange magic. Just as Sans was going to announce that he was toying with the monster bones had erupted from the ground turning the victim to dust.

At that moment Sans hadn’t thought, he just ran. That cold expression was primal hunter coming after his prey. Sans had seen it before when he had sent Pup on his errands to eradicate some foolish monster scum. The beast only ever unleashed when under his command. Coupled with the teasing and Papyrus’ ongoing heat cycle it was no surprise that the skeleton snapped at Black’s rather convincing performance.

“Saaaannnnssss…” The voice called between the trees. Echoing in a thirsty primal growl that caused Sans to clasp a hand over his mouth to still the escaping air.

_Run_ … his brain screamed at him as he stood there, the repeated chant becoming more urgent the longer that Sans stood there. With his soul pounding in his chest it was a wonder he heard the crunching of snow following his own trail.

**_RUN!_ **

Pushing off from the tree Sans finally did just that. Eyes stinging as the cold bit into him, the snow soaking his clothing and although skeletons were not susceptible to the cold the same as fleshy monsters were it still made a shiver rip through him.

The other set of footsteps were growing louder… closer. Papyrus was gaining on him and Sans feared looking back in case it were to slow him any.

“Ohhhh Saaaannnnssss,” the voice crooned behind him, Sans could almost feel it pressing against his skull as he desperately used anything for leverage to get away faster, to move faster. If Papyrus really wanted to he could have ended this game already but Sans knew… the thrill of the chase was part of what Pup enjoyed.

Soul thundering in his chest he pressed flat palms against the trees, trying to push himself forward with arms and legs. The crunching behind him stopped and just for a flicker of a moment Sans turned to look over his shoulder. It was a mistake.

Papyrus had hurtled himself with his legs shoving off of a tree straight at Sans. Capturing the smaller skeleton into his arms and rolling into the snow. Sans crumpled into the soft powered, panting as his eye lights flickered up to Pup.

Fear was etched into his own face as it was met with a hunger Sans had never seen before. Dust clung to his brothers clothing as naturally as the snow clinging to the branches of the trees in Snowdin.

The smoking eye light trained on his brother. Hungry for so much more than food. Hungry for this tiny shaking skeleton often referred to as ‘his lord’. Hungry to breed, to see the debauched appearance that Sans had been hinting towards sharing with another… someone other than him.

Leaning forward Papyrus lathed his tongue across his brother’s chin, tasting the magic that had leaked out from fear. “Sans…” his voice growled out, deep and throaty but seeming to vibrate his entire chest as he bracketed the object of his obsession below him.

“You… are… mine…” his voice hissed as he pressed chaste kisses up and down his brothers skull. “Every inch…” Slowly his teeth grazed across bone and Sans shivered, a whimper released from the frightened skeletons lips as he lay prone.

“Say it.” Silence was met after Papyrus’ demand, it echoed off the trees and the entire forest seemed to protest in unison with the smaller monster.

“SAY IT!” Papyrus’ grip tightened on his brother’s shoulders before he shook the skeleton causing the snow to crunch deeper below them.

“I… I’m yours…” Sans voice shook out as he refrained from struggling against Papyrus, knowing it would only provoke the other more.

“That’s right… you’re mine…. All mine…” his voice a throaty growl as he nuzzled his face against his brothers chin. The slightly raised bottom of his nose bumping against the others chin. “Mine…”

A breathy sigh was released and Sans was sure Papyrus was starting to calm. Shifting his body he was met with resistance as Papyrus dug his knees into Sans femurs. A wince crossed Sans eyes as the pressure dug into him.

“But they don’t know. They don’t know your mine.” Papyrus growled low as the flickering magic came back, looking up at Sans before a slow cruel smile crossed his brothers features… “We should change that.”

“P…Paps?” Sans voice chattered out between clattering teeth. The name fell on deaf ears as Papyrus lowered his lips down, tugging the tattered neckerchief away from his neck. A frightened noise came from him as he felt Papyrus’ tongue slowly prod against his right clavicle as if testing the durability.

Tongue stroking every inch before teeth clamped down and pressed firmly. Sans thrashed against Papyrus screaming into the forest air as his body was marked. Papyrus pressed down even more, drawing marrow to scar the bones, to ensure that they kept the mark Papyrus was rather keen on creating.

Pulling back he looked down at the smaller monster, now crying under him and ran the orange conjured tongue across his teeth, tasting his brother. “Mine…” Papyrus growled possessively as he moved his arms around Sans, tugging him close and crushing him to him. “Mine…”


End file.
